The Bloodsong Clan
by RavenPheonixFire
Summary: The turtles meet some new friends.


The Bloodsong Clan  
A TMNT Fanfiction A/N: Were's and Turtles and Magic, Oh my! Hehe sorry had to. This is the product of too much imagination and the desire to pair the guys off. Well  
sort of. A little Mary-sue ness involved okay a lot, but hey no one's  
perfect.. There will be actual plot so don't kill me. Reviews are much appreciated, but please be gentle this is my first fanfiction. I also do not advocate underage drinking. It just kind of fits in with this family.  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine! They belong to their author's. The only ones  
that belong to me are Dante, Demetra, Lily, Ruby, and Willow.  
  
"Oh man, why did I let you talk me into this?" A young man asked as he perched on a rooftop.  
  
"Aw, come on bro New York's not that bad," said a young woman dropping down beside him.  
  
"Yeah Dante-kun," chimed in another girl who hugged him from behind and then stayed there. He sighed and reached up to ruffle her hair with a smile. Looking over he saw his other two sisters had arranged themselves around him and his twin. It may not be the home they had come from, but with the girls it did feel like it. Dante had four sisters. One of which was his twin Demetra. The others were Lily, Willow and Ruby. One could tell they were all siblings because of their features and the fact that each of them sported snow white hair in various lengths.  
  
He sighed again and looked out over the city that they called home now. It was ablaze with lights. They had come here to get away from home and start over. After their parent's deaths none of them had really wanted to stay at their old home, but Dante had really not wanted to come to a city. There were too many way's they could be found out and exposed. But his sister's had wanted to come east and find out what life in the city was like. So they had gotten their uncle to take over the ranch and transferred some of their money to accounts in New York.  
  
Their parents had left them with a huge inheritance. Some of which went to renting their huge loft apartment on the top floor of an apartment building in a decent part of town. Nothing too fancy, but it had a lot of room. There was a big living room and several smaller rooms branching off of it. The kitchen was decent sized and they had lucked out and gotten two bathrooms. The smallest was Dante's. The biggest was for all four girls. They didn't mind and neither did he. The best part was that they had the whole top floor all to themselves. It was kinda like a penthouse, but not as fancy.  
  
No one said anything as they watched the lights. Dante studied all of them and smiled at how lucky he was to have such a family. Even if they did get annoying at times. To his right was Demetra wearing her trademark cutoffs and tank. Today it was blue with a little Halo and wings on the front saying Angel in gold. Her long hair was pulled up in a high ponytail so you could see the long row of earrings in each ear. She had cuffs at the top of each ear, two hoops, and three studs of different colors. Her black, lace up combat boots were crossed in front of her. She was kind of the leader of the group. She and him were 23 and the oldest of the group of sibs.  
  
Lily was hanging on his back. She was the youngest of them all at 17 and the most hyper. She was always bouncing about and having fun. Her shoulder length white hair was currently pulled up in two pigtails tied with pink ribbons. She wore a white tube top and overalls with her blue and white tennis shoes. But despite being the youngest and most hyper she was also one of the smartest. She could hack into just about anything and her innocent look had gotten her out of just about everything. Unlike her siblings she only had her ears pierced twice with simple studs and a belly button ring.  
  
Willow sat to his left with her knees tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. She wore a dark green tank and black gypsy skirt with sandals. She was the only one of them that had inherited their mother's curls so her white hair fell in soft waves to the middle of her back. Silver shone all over her, from her bracelet, to her rings, to the bells tied around each ankle. Like him she had not really wanted to come to the city, but once she found out how much fun it was she gave up protesting. Although she still hated all of the crowds that milled about. She only wore two simple silver hoops in each ear. The lower set had a fairy hanging off them with a small blue gem held in the fairy's hands.  
  
Willow was kind of the earthy and grounded one of the group. She was interested in computers and could hack with the best of them like Lily could. She was also the artist of the group. She loved to draw and paint, which led to half of the huge loft space being dedicated to her projects. They didn't mind. The other half was their entertainment center, with two TV's and just about every game system one could buy, and kind of gym area. They had a mat and punching bag set up in one corner for practice. They even had DDR, a dancing game that Lily had begged them to get.  
  
Ruby was off to one side leaning against a skylight. She was the rebel of the group. Well, when she wasn't with her family she was although she still had an edge to her. Her hair was cropped short. It was really short in the back and the top reached the tops of her ears. Two pieces framed her face and hung down to below her chin. She was the most pierced and tattooed of the group besides Dante. They both shared a love for piercing's and body art. She wore a black sleeveless top that stopped just short of her belly button. Her pant's were semi-tight black leather that hung low on her hips showing off her flat stomach and the spiked stud in her belly button.  
  
On her feet were black leather boots that zipped in the back. With the sleeveless top he could see the bands of barbed wire tattooed around her biceps. He smiled when he saw she was wearing the counterpart shirt to his twins. It said Devil in red with horns and a tail. She had her lip and tongue pierced and more earrings than her sister. Silver adorned her hands and spiked bracelets were on her wrists. She smiled wryly when she caught him watching her. She really liked the city and she loved all the hustle and bustle. She winced as she shifted and he gave her a sympathetic look. She had just gotten her newest tattoo finished. It was a pair of Raven's wings on her shoulder blades. They were healing much faster than the tattooist knew and by the end of the next few hours you wouldn't be able to tell they had been done at the beginning of the night.  
  
He himself had tattoos like that except his wings were laced with red. He also had the tattoos around his biceps but they were in a more tribal pattern and did not resemble barbed wire. He himself wore all black with a little red here and there for good measure. His short sleeved shirt was black and tight looking like it was molded to his hard body. He wore black jeans and black biker boots with blood red highlights on them. His own white hair was long, very long, and currently tied back at the nape of his neck with a red ribbon. His sister Lily had insisted he wear it. They were going to go clubbing tonight, which reminded him of something.  
  
"Did you guys remember to hide your weapons on you?" he asked as he shifted bringing his legs up so he could lean his arms on them. He played with his tongue ring as they answered him.  
  
"Of course we did. Man you'd think we'd never done this before," commented Ruby.  
  
"I know, but I had to ask."  
  
"So you're coming with us Dante-kun?" asked Lily in his ear. She reached up and tugged on one of the two hoops in his left ear. The right only had one hoop.  
  
He chuckled, "Yeah I'm coming. Someone has to keep you four out of trouble."  
  
"Good. Come on bro let's get our bikes and get the hell out of here," said Ruby as she stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Aw, but I wanted to walk," pouted Lily as she stood up from lying on her brother's back.  
  
"Well, Ruby, we did promise her we could do that. Besides, the clubs aren't that far," reasoned Willow as her and the rest stood up.  
  
Ruby just shrugged, "Sure whatever. We need to go anyway."  
  
"Just lead the way sis," Dante said slinging an arm around the shortest of the group, Lily, and steering her towards the stairs. They all trooped to the loft and gathered the rest of the stuff they needed. Cells, beepers, and cash were secreted on their person's as well as the weapons they had stashed earlier. Dante, being the tallest, was entreated by Lily to give her a piggy back ride. He denied her because of the fact that they were going clubbing and that would have been a dead give away to her age. Since she was 17 she had made a fake ID saying she was eighteen and another saying she was twenty one. She would use one or the other depending on whether she wanted to drink or not. Dante and Demetra were 23 so they didn't need fakes. Ruby was 21 and Willow was 19. She had a fake ID too, but she didn't like to drink a lot. The ID was mostly just to get her into clubs that only let 21 and over in. When Lily wanted to she could act like she was older but she didn't like to. At the first club they were waived in. They knew the owner of this one so no one checked them. The girls immediately went out on the dance floor and started dancing. The music was upbeat and rhythmic. The drums pounded through his blood as he waded his way over to a circular table with five stools around it. He ordered drinks for him and the girls and when they came arranged them around the table where he thought the girls would want to sit.  
  
He sat there sipping his drink and watching the girls have fun. He liked the music but the flashing lights and bright colors weren't his thing. They were more the girl's thing. Well not Ruby, she liked the same things he did when it came to clubs. She was a classic biker babe and loved dark smoky bars with rock music blaring. Clubs like the one they were at now she came to to dance. He watched as she broke off from the group of girls and came over to where he sat.  
  
She plopped down beside him and snatched the shot he'd gotten for her. She downed it quickly and hummed in pleasure as warmth coursed through her. "Come on Dante, why aren't you dancing?"  
  
He smiled and took another sip. "Maybe I don't feel like getting groped right now."  
  
"Aw come on. You have a hot body flaunt it. Have fun with it."  
  
"Listen someone's gotta watch the table and I don't see either you or any of the other's doing that."  
  
"Yeah well there's a guy on the floor who's trying very hard ta get in my pants. I have one word reminiscent of Lily and its Ewwww. He is disgusting. So I'm gonna sit out here until he gets his nasty butt off the floor. You go dance." She leaned back a little and crossed her hands behind her head.  
  
Dante sighed, "Alright I'll go dance, but you owe me a shot."  
  
"Deal." Dante was actually glad she had relieved him of watching the table. He really did want to dance. He didn't like being groped all the time, but he could ignore that. He joined the girls on the floor and smiled when Demetra immediately latched onto him. They had taken dance classes in school and looked great together. They dirty danced and ground with the best of them, but it was all a show. Both got looks in abundance, especially when people realized they were twins. At some point Willow and Lily left to go to the table and talk and laugh with Ruby. The twins just danced.  
  
At about nine they went back to the table and at the entreaty of the other's they left to go to another club. This one was a bit darker and had two levels to it. They danced, drank and joked as the night passed. At midnight they left yet again. Willow, Lily, and Demetra wanted to go home. Lily had homework to finish the next day and both Willow and Demetra had work. Dante and Ruby didn't have to work until Monday and it was Friday, well, Saturday now. They wanted to go to another club so they group agreed to split up.  
  
Neither Dante nor Ruby were really wanting to stay out much later, but it was kind of tradition for them to go to a biker bar and do a few shots before calling it a night. Neither of them was very drunk. None of them ever drank big and the one time Dante had actually gotten blitzed he had woken up with the worst headache. He was never doing that again. At their regular bar the two sat at a table in the corner and did a few shots.  
  
Their poison of choice for this night was simple whiskey. The got through about five shots each before calling it a night. On their way home they heard something in an alley. Both were curious and exchanged looks before they silently padded into the alley. A little further down it branched off as they continued to head for the noise. As they got closer they realized they heard sounds of fighting. Dante raised an eyebrow at his hot blooded sister as she grinned ferally. She really loved to fight and if someone needed help she wanted to be there to 'help'.  
  
Dante peeked around the corner and his eyes widened at what he saw. He nudged his sister and she looked around him to peer into the alley. There were a bunch of guys in ninja outfits fighting four guys in trench coats and fedoras. Dante sniffed trying to detect the emotions each was giving off. "So who are the good guys?" asked Ruby almost silently.  
  
"The four in the coats. The others don't radiate evil, but they are touched."  
  
"Good, let's go then."  
  
"Alright, you go that way, I'll go the other. These guys are outnumbered and wearing down. I can smell the fatigue. The guys in black lucked out in finding them so tired already." She nodded as they broke apart and silently stepped through the shadows.  
  
Mikey was holding his own back to back with Raphael, but he was beginning to wear. So was Raph and the other's. Leo had been injured and could only fight with one Katana now. Everyone looked up as two figures in black sprung out with a yell. Mikey was astonished to see the two figures lash out with hands, feet and weapons to help the turtles finish off the foot.  
  
Raphael was at first angered and then grateful someone was helping. When he found himself back to back with one of the figures he realized she was a girl. He had been thrown off by the shadows and her short hair. He smiled when he saw her weapons of choice. Sai's just like his. She was good, very good, as was the man with her. He spun a metal Bo with ease and precision felling soldier after soldier. He heard Mikey crow when the last of the foot fled with their injured leaving a few dead ones lying on the ground.  
  
"Aw man and I was just starting to have fun," exclaimed the girl. The man with her laughed at this and shook his head. His long white hair swung behind him as he did so.  
  
"Ruby I swear you get more blood thirsty every year. Come on put your sai's up," he said as he clicked a button on his Bo. Donnie was intrigued when, with several clicks, it retracted into itself before he thrust it back into the harness in his pants leg. She pouted but did as he said, but not before wiping the blood off them with a fallen foot soldiers clothes.  
  
"Man you guys were awesome," said the guy that Dante stood by.  
  
"Thanks you guys were too. How are you guys doing anyway? I can smell blood but there's a lot of it here. Are any of you hurt?" Just as he asked one of them swayed. Ruby was quick and caught him before he could fall.  
  
"Whoa Dante get your ass over here, he's heavy."  
  
"Gotcha sis." Dante hoisted the guy into his arms and noticed the weird shape of his back. It felt like some sort of hard shell. He then noticed the blood dripping onto the ground. "Okay how far is your place? He needs help and from what I can feel under this coat you guys don't want him in a hospital."  
  
"It's pretty far." One of them started.  
  
"Then we're taking you guys to our place. It's just two blocks down." Ruby said as she pulled out a cell phone. "Yo Willow who's up? Good. Get Demetra to get her doctor's kit ready. We found some guys who are injured and they can't go to a normal doctor. Ya got me on that one? Good be there in a few."  
  
"Alright when we get to our place you guys can explain or you can do it now as we go." Dante said as he started off. One of them looked like he was about to say something but another shook his head at him. The guy he was holding was heavy, unusually heavy, but Dante had carried heavier on the ranch. They trotted swiftly down the alley and took only two turns before coming to the back of a nice apartment building. Dante gave a piercing whistle at the base of the fire escape. The guys watched as a big window opened. A white haired head in pigtails poked out then went back in.  
  
A second later another came out and did a controlled fall to each landing and then lowered the slanting ladder down for them. They quickly ascended. The guys were shocked to be led into the huge loft at the top. A futon had been set out in the middle of the floor. A girl in cutoffs and a tank came in from another room with a big box. "Over here Dante. Willow get the hot water and rags. Lily go in the other room."  
  
"But," the girl in pigtails protested.  
  
The girl with the box glared and barked something in another language. The pigtailed girl ran into the other room and slammed the door shut. "Sorry about that. She's never seen blood before."  
  
"Got the stuff Demetra."  
  
"Good, here Dante help me get his coat off him."  
  
"Um wait, before you do that there's something you need to know," started one of them.  
  
"I don't care what he looks like or what you look like. Trust me we've probably seen weirder. If you want there are some drinks in the fridge, make yourselves at home while I patch your friend up."  
  
"How qualified are you to do things like this?" asked one.  
  
Demetra snorted as she got the coat off. She didn't even flinch at what he looked like. "I just graduated from med school. Is that enough qualification for you?"  
  
"Uh yeah that'll do."  
  
Demetra murmured to herself as she inspected the blue banded turtles arm. He had a long slice down it. Willow watched silently as the other turtles took their coats off. They all had different colored masks and weapons. She smiled at the one with the purple mask. That was her favorite color.  
  
"Hi," she said softly to him. "I'm Willow."  
  
"Donatello. This is Michelangelo, and Raphael. The guy on the mat is Leonardo."  
  
"You guys are named after renaissance artists, aren't you? That's so cool. Do you guys want anything to drink?"  
  
"You wouldn't happen ta have any liquor, would ya?" asked the red banded turtle in a Brooklyn accent.  
  
"Now Raph," Donnie started.  
  
"Don't start Donnie."  
  
Ruby snorted as she came over, "Name your poison hotstuff. We got just about everything."  
  
Raph raised an eye ridge, "Got Vodka?"  
  
"Hell yeah." "Ruby haven't you drunk enough tonight?" asked Willow.  
  
"Listen curls the little fight we had just a few minutes ago destroyed the happy little buzz I had goin' on so no I don't think I've drunk enough." Raph watched intrigued as the short haired biker chick went to the little bar they had set up and pulled out the bottle and some shot glasses. "Yo Dante you want a shot," she called.  
  
It was Demetra who answered her. "Make it two sis. I'm done here."  
  
"Alright then I'll move this to the table. Come on guys who's joinin' us?" She asked as a head poked out of the far door.  
  
"Dante-kun can I come out now?"  
  
"Yeah coast's clear," he called as he helped Demetra clean up the mess and cover the still unconscious turtle.  
  
"Yay," she said as she bounced out. Instead of the coveralls she had worn earlier she now sported the same tube top and cutoffs. The guys were surprised to see a tattoo of a white tiger crawling up the young girls leg.  
  
"Whoa nice tat," said Mikey as the girl plopped down beside where he had sat at the low table to one side of the bar. "I'm Mikey."  
  
"Lily and thanks. Ruby did it for me."  
  
Raph was beginning to like this girl, "You did that?" he asked as everyone arranged themselves at the table. It was just big enough to fit them all on cushions on the floor. He was still wary of them all, but he couldn't help but like them for some reason. He ended up sitting beside Ruby with Mikey and Lily together, Willow and Donnie, and then Demetra and Dante.  
  
"Yeah I work at a tattoo parlor and I have my own set of stuff here. I'm licensed so no one can say shit. Alright who wants a shot?"  
  
"Hold it a sec," said Demetra before she could pour. "First introductions and then the condition of the guy on the mat. Then you can pour shots, but a limit of two. Just to calm nerves and don't glare at me like that or I'll tie a knot in your ass. You had plenty to drink at the club."  
  
Ruby nearly growled, "Fine." She sat back and crossed her arms.  
  
"Okay introductions. I'm Demetra. This is my twin Dante. My sister's Willow, Ruby, and Lily. And you guys are?"  
  
"I'm Mikey, this is Donnie, Raph and the unconscious one is Leo." "How's he doing?" asked Donnie.  
  
"He's fine. I had to stitch him up and he lost a lot of blood, but he'll be fine. He just needs to recover."  
  
"Can he be moved?"  
  
"Not until he wakes up and I can check him out fully. I cleaned up his numerous cuts and put a balm on the bruises to stop the swelling and make them heal a bit faster. Speaking of which I notice you guys got messed up a bit as well."  
  
"Uh yeah about that. Thank you for helping us."  
  
"Hey no problem," said Ruby. "It was fun. Now can we have our shots?" she asked Demetra.  
  
Demetra sighed, "Yes miss alcoholic you can have your shots. I'll patch you guys up now if you don't mind."  
  
"Oooh can I have shots too?" squealed Lily.  
  
Mikey was astonished. This little girl drank? "Uh aren't you a tad young?" Lily smiled before she took the shot Ruby gave her and tossed it back. "Nope. I turn eighteen next week."  
  
At the guys dubious looks Dante said something. Demetra would have but she was busy dabbing at Donnie. "She's telling the truth. She may not technically be old enough to drink and she may look and act like she's five, but she drinks better than most. Not often but enough. Thanks Rube." He said as he grabbed a shot and downed it.  
  
"Do all of you drink?" asked Donnie.  
  
Lily shrugged, "Sometimes."  
  
"Try all the time half pint," Ruby said as she handed Raph a shot. He waited for her and when she poured her own they drank at the same time.  
  
Demetra got done with Donnie and moved on to Raph who looked like he was about to growl at her. "Shut it hotshot. I've dealt with Ruby and the rest of these nuts for years. Your little growl ain't got nothin' on Dante when he's pissed now hold out your arm."  
  
Raph was shocked and the rest of his brother's were shocked when he held out his arm to her. He had gotten scored by a knife, but it wasn't that deep, just long. He was amazed by the fact that he hadn't intimidated her.  
  
"Okay that was weird," quipped Mikey. "Nope just Demetra. And she's right we've heard worse from Dante and Ruby."  
  
Dante smiled, "You're never gonna let me live that down are you?"  
  
"Nope," Lily said smiling.  
  
"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but I have a question for you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well, why aren't you . . ."  
  
"What afraid of you or weirded out or anything?" asked Willow.  
  
"Yeah dudette. I mean we're not exactly normal and most people scream and run when they see us."  
  
"Well we're not most people," said Dante as he downed his second shot.  
  
"You're just different. There's nothing wrong with that. We come from a very unconventional family. Stuff like this doesn't faze us," replied Willow.  
  
Demetra was about to say something when there was a groan from the mat. Leo felt horrible. His arm was throbbing where he had gotten cut and his head pounded from a hit he had taken. Suddenly he realized he was on some kind of futon and was covered with a blanket, but he wasn't in the sewers. The place he was in smelled like honey and roses. There were voices coming from across the room he was in. He tried to shift and ended up groaning in pain. The voices stopped and soft feet padded over to him. All he remembered was the fight and then people helping them and then darkness.  
  
A cool hand was placed on his forehead. Then for some reason blessed numbness spread through him. He slowly opened his eyes to stare into the crystal blue orbs that peered at him. She was like an angel. She had soft white hair pulled back in a pony tail and ironically enough a tank top that said Angel on it. She was the source of the smell of Roses. It clung to her like a delicate perfume.  
  
"Hey, how ya feeling?" she asked softly.  
  
"Better."  
  
She smiled and his insides melted. "That's good. Are you thirsty?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She helped him sit up and then gave him a glass Lily had brought over. She watched as he drained it. She was entranced by how powerful he looked. He was also undeniably handsome. Even if he was a turtle. When he was done Lily took the glass back and skipped over to the bar and set it down.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"In our loft apartment. It was closer than your place," supplied Dante as he came over and knelt by the futon.  
  
"Hey your one of the guys that helped us."  
  
"Yep, this is my sister Demetra. She patched you up and was just cleaning the other's up as well. I'm Dante we'll introduce you to the others in a minute."  
  
"Are they okay?" he asked as he tried to look past Demetra.  
  
"Yeah they're fine Leo. Now hold still while I check you over. I want to make sure you don't have a concussion or anything. Don't worry I am a doctor." Before he could ask anything she briskly checked him over. She flicked a pen light in his eyes and watched his pupils dilate. She made a satisfied noise in her throat as she kept going. "Alright done."  
  
"So what's the verdict doc?" he asked with a small smile.  
  
"Well you have a very mild concussion and numerous scrapes and bruises. Not to mention the nice knife wound those guys you were fighting gave you. I stitched it up while you were out. Now you need to rest. Are you nauseous or anything?"  
  
"Nope. I hurt a bit, but otherwise I'm fine."  
  
"Good. Can you stand? I want to get you over to the table and then get some food in you. As well as some painkiller's. As soon as what I gave you fades your gonna hate me if I don't. Yo Will's ya got the soup ready?"  
  
"On its way. Hey you guys hungry? We can order take out if ya want it."  
  
Lily squealed, "Ooooo pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza." She said bouncing on her cushion. Leo, Donnie and Raph groaned at the same time.  
  
"Oh man not another Mikey," said Raph before grabbing the shot Ruby had set down in front of him.  
  
She grinned before taking her own. "You're tellin' me. I swear the chicks got the weirdest damn tastes. And then there's veg head over there in the kitchen."  
  
"So what if I'm a vegetarian," said Willow as she came in and set a bowl of hot soup in front of Leo who had just been helped over by Demetra. "You're a vegetarian?" asked Donnie.  
  
"Yep she's a veg head like I said."  
  
Demetra scowled and snatched the vodka from Ruby before she could pour another shot. "Enough Rube. Willow it's almost two in the morning. Take out is not an option. You and Lily need to get to bed. You have work in the morning and you have homework. Now move."  
  
"Awe man, but Demetra," whined Lily.  
  
Willow looked at Lily as the young girl realized her mistake. Demetra scowled and then did something that reminded the guys strongly of their sensei. "Lily Ann, flips now, fifteen count, and then bed." She said pointing to a mat set up in a corner of the huge room.  
  
"Déjà vu," said Mikey.  
  
"You got that right," replied Raph. Then a thought occurred to him as Lily sullenly got up and went to the mat and started flipping as they had done many times in the past. "You guy's don't happen to study ninjutsu, do you?"  
  
Dante sat down beside Donnie as Willow said goodnight and went to bed. "Yeah, among other things. Why?"  
  
Leo smiled wryly, "Cause Demetra just did the same thing to Lily that our sensei does to us when we do things like that."  
  
"Yeah well Demetra ain't our sensei she's just our leader. Dante's the best of us and the most studied. Willow is the brains of the whole family, well, her and Lily. The kid acts like she's five, but you set her in front of a computer and she can hack into anything. If she wasn't so innocent she could be a criminal mastermind."  
  
"And what are you?" asked Raph with a smirk.  
  
"I am the badass, hotstuff, and don't you forget it."  
  
Dante smiled, "Yeah but I'm the best on a bike miss badass."  
  
Leo watched and finished his soup as Ruby and Dante shot barbs at each other. He could tell Dante was baiting his sister, but she was giving as good as she got. Demetra broke them up not long after they started and sent Ruby to get some sleep.  
  
"You should sleep too Dante."  
  
"I will in a bit. I'm a little too wired right now." "Okay, well do you guys need to contact anyone before we let you go? Leo's gonna be fine and as long as he takes it easy he can go home with you guys,"  
  
Leo nodded, "Yeah we should call Master Splinter and Venus and tell them we're okay. Then we need to get going."  
  
"Okay, here use my cell, our phone hasn't been hooked up yet," said Dante passing it to him. They were quiet as Leo spoke to Venus. When he was done he handed Dante back his phone. "Would you guys mind if I went back with you? Just to make sure you get home okay."  
  
"We can take care of ourselves," said Raph.  
  
Demetra sighed, "I'm sure you can, but from what I can tell, you guys almost got killed. I'd feel a lot better if Dante went with you. Actually I'd feel even better if we both went with you."  
  
"Don't start Raph," Leo said. He sighed, "Alright, but you cannot reveal to anyone where we live."  
  
"Don't worry we understand. Most human's are stupid and tend to hit first ask questions later. Like I said don't worry. We'll also make sure the other girls know as well. Come on, let's get you guys home. Dante grab our jackets." Dante did as she bid and grabbed something else and slipped it into her pocket before handing her the jacket. She thanked him with her eyes and then put it on. The guys were already up and donning their disguises. Leo was still a bit wobbly, but once he was up he was okay. They made their way outside and down to the alley.  
  
Demetra was a little put off when they opened the manhole, but she shrugged it off realizing that this was not the way they would have chosen to live if they'd had a choice. They twisted and turned through the maze of tunnels before they came to another hole with a ladder in it. They helped Leo down and then followed him. Inside sat another turtle and an elderly rat. Dante and Demetra both recognized him as the turtle's sensei and paid their respects with deep bows.  
  
"Hey master Splinter. This is Dante and Demetra. Them and their sibs saved us," said Mikey.  
  
"Thank you. We are in your debt for your help."  
  
"No you're not Master Splinter. It was our pleasure to help and if the need ever arises the guys know where we are. If you need anything we will be glad to help. I hate to cut this short, but tomorrow's going to be a long day for us. Good night and sleep well." They bowed once again and then disappeared up the ladder.  
  
The guys stood shocked. They hadn't even seen the pair move before they were gone. Donnie spotted something lying on the ground. Picking it up he noticed it looked like a circular pin with a stylized tiger on it. On the back there was a note attached. "Hey guys look at this."  
  
"What is it my son?" asked Splinter.  
  
"The note says it's some sort of beeper like device. It say's that if we ever need assistance, we just need to depress the button on the tiger's head."  
  
"Wow, cool, can I see?" asked Mikey.  
  
"Uh, no let me put this in a safe place. When we go out we can take it with us."  
  
"Aw, man. Alright. I wonder if we'll get to see them again."  
  
"Well, from what I can tell we most likely will. Come one let's go to bed. We do have practice in the morning," said Leo.  
  
"Oh no fearless leader. Demetra said you have to take it easy and I agree with her. You need to let your arm heal before you do anything with it," said Donnie.  
  
Leo grumbled a bit, but agreed to take it easy. They all soon went to bed leaving Venus and Splinter in the living room. Splinter noticed that Venus had been quiet the whole time. "Is there anything wrong my daughter?"  
  
"No sensei. It's just that something is familiar about those two. I don't know what it is, but it seems like I know them or heard of them or something."  
  
"Well, time will tell my child. Come let us sleep."  
  
A/N: This is not the last time the turtle's will see the sibs. Tune in next time and see what they all get up to. In the meantime have fun. Ja ne 


End file.
